If you're gay, Then you're gay
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. L'ennui, c'est pire que tout. Et pourtant, ce soir, Gabriel va y remédier. Sam se retrouve seul dans motel miteux, mais ne vous en faites pas, notre Archange est là pour l'en sortir ! Et ça va donner une soirée plutôt festive. Fluffy [SABRIEL]


Bien le bonjour, chers amis Supernaturalistes, Supernaturaliens, Hunters, je sais pas quoi ou juste lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire. Personnellement, j'avais juste besoin d'écrire du Sabriel - IL EN FAUT PLEIN PARTOUT ECRIVEZ DU SABRIEL C'EST LE BIEN - et d'écrire également sur une musique que j'adore. Vraiment - et j'ai déjà contaminé pleins de gens avec cette chanson.

Vous la découvrirez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Votre avis m'intéresse so laissez moi une review pour m'en faire part si vous le voulez bien :3

Une très bonne lecture à vous ! :3

* * *

**If you're gay, Then you're gay**

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois, lors de leur deuxième rencontre.

Gabriel avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose clochait et que quand quelque chose clochait, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. Et sur ce genre de choses, Gabriel ne se trompait jamais.

Il avait su voir qu'il agissait toujours étrangement, mais il ne savait pas si c'était en sa présence ou bien s'il était toujours comme ça. Toujours à faire un mini pas en arrière à peine remarquable alors qu'il prenait la parole, des petits gestes de la main qui démontraient une certaine gêne à son approche, et parfois même il avait un drôle de petit tic qui lui retroussait le bout du nez. Et c'était juste trop mignon.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Détective Gaby s'était levé un matin en se déclarant à lui même carte blanche et autorisation d'entreprendre une petite inspection histoire de vérifier ses hypothèses...

En bref, ses enquêtes l'avaient mené vers cette conclusion suivante : il était évident que Sam et lui étaient liés, plus ou moins positivement – si encore positif cela l'était – mais ils l'étaient.

Il y avait un truc.

En sondant son esprit – oui d'accord c'est mal il ne s'était attardé que trente secondes il l'avait à peine senti il le jurait, il voulait juste être sûr... - il avait également découvert autre chose de bien plus intéressant – ou presque.

Il était clair que lui-même, Gabriel... éprouvait un fort intérêt pour Sam, et que cet intérêt était entrain de se changer en un sentiment bien plus grand. Et ça, il mit du temps, pas trop non plus, mais quand même, à s'en rendre compte.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, hé bien, disons qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être tout seul dans son coin à y penser.

Et c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, en voyant apparaître les premiers rayons de soleil, l'Archange Gabriel décida qu'il était temps de réveiller un petit chasseur perdu.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois, ils logeaient dans un motel. Et comme à chaque fois, le motel en question était mal entretenu.

A croire qu'ils s'étaient abonnés à ceux-là en particulier.

- Hey, Sam, regarde cette couverture, lança son frère en lui montrant un drap blanc déchiqueté comme lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

Sam fronça des sourcils, tout de même surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Ou est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

Dean grimaça.

- Sous le premier drap qui... a l'air déjà plus présentable.

La célèbre tactique du « je-cache-les-saletés-sous-une-apparence-plus-convenable-(ici un drap un peu moins sale)-parce-que-j'ai-pas-d'autres-solutions »… Sérieusement, même si les motels s'y mettaient...

L'attention de Dean fut attirée par un bip de son portable. En le consultant, Sam vit les traits de son frère se crisper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cas', lâcha-t-il.

Sam fit un geste de la tête signifiant « approfondi, veux-tu ? »

- Il a emprunté l'Impala parce qu'il avait « une course à faire ».

- Q-quoi tu veux dire que c'est lui le responsable de sa disparition ?

C'est dans ces moments-là que le visage de Dean paraissait vraiment effrayant. Vraiment. Vraiment vraiment.

Okay.

Une chose à retenir : ne jamais avoir l'idée de lui piquer l'Impala, même pour une petite blague. A ne jamais oublier. Jamais.

- Je sors.

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Fait ce que tu veux, Sam, de toute façon on a aucune chasse en vue... à part celle-ci. Et tu vois, un Ange au volant de _mon_ Impala, ça, ça me fout les jetons. Je préfère lui courir après plutôt que de rester là sans rien faire à pleurer sur les éventuels carnages que subira mon bébé !

Et il sortit en trombe sans demander son reste sous les yeux d'un Sammy totalement ébahit.

* * *

Dean parti, Sam n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui discuter pour faire passer le temps. Il pouvait encore se plaindre plus ou moins de ce motel pourri (comme par exemple de la moisissure dans la douche, c'était vraiment dégueulasse, cet endroit devait tout de même celui qui battait le record), surfer sur internet, s'asseoir sur son lit et ne rien faire, appeler quelqu'un – sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui appeler – boire une bière – mais ça se faisait en dix minutes et ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant – ou alors dormir.

Alors, après cinq petites minutes de réflexion, Sam opta pour le dodo.

Parce que c'est important, l'air de rien, de dormir. Et puis, il n'en avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion, de dormir, depuis... bah, depuis qu'il était chasseur en fait. Enfin, correctement. Il s'assit donc sur son lit – qui était tellement mou que s'en était presque désagréable – s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt au « _toc toc toc _» émit par sa porte.

Un juron s'échappa de sa bouche et il se releva pour ouvrir. Un jeune homme habillé en pizza-man se tenait sur le perron, une boîte à pizza à la main.

Sam dût baisser la tête pour pouvoir le fixer convenablement – il était plutôt petit par rapport à lui.

- Oui ? C'est pour ?

- Hum... c'est de la part de... de...

Il fronça des sourcils. En voilà un de drôle de zigoto. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à bégayer comme ça et à sonner aux portes d'honnêtes gens sans raison ?

- Oui ?

- Hum...

Pour faire passer le temps et mettre le jeune homme à l'aise, Sam décida de lui demander son nom. Généralement, ça marchait. Dans les films.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Samandriel.

Bien. Bon début.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Samandriel ?

Et apparemment, ça avait l'air de marcher puisqu'il se reprit comme par magie. Les films peuvent apporter de bonnes choses parfois.

- C'est pour vous, lui dit-il en tendant raidement la boîte à pizza.

- Heu... Merci, cest gentil, mais je n'ai pas commandé de pizza

Samandriel lui enfonça le colis un peu plus dans les mains de telle manière que Sam n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le prendre et, dans un réflexe de baisser la tête vers la boite, avant de la relever pour... constater que le livreur de pizza venait tout bonnement de disparaître.

Ah.

Okay.

D'accord.

Normal.

Il se remémora les événements de la journée et put en conclure une chose : il n'avait pas bu plus de bières que d'habitudes donc, elles n'en étaient pas responsables. Déjà une bonne chose.

Il referma la porte et ouvrit la boite en l'éloignant de son visage, méfiant. En y risquant un œil, il vit qu'il n'avait finalement rien à craindre.

Pour l'instant.

Il se pencha petit à petit sur le contenu.

Hum hum.

Une boite à pizzas, sans pizza.

Intéressant.

Se faire livrer une pizza à domicile sans l'avoir demandé, ça pouvait encore passer. Mais que le livreur se tire sans se faire payer et de constater que, de pizza, il n'y en avait finalement pas, ça sentait fortement le traquenard.

A la place d'une pizza, un mot.

_« Sam Winchester, _

_Besoin de votre aide. Extrêmement important. Rejoignez-moi à l'hôtel «_ Parade's End _» dans quinze minutes, premier étage. Première porte à gauche. Je vous en conjure. _

_Question de vie ou de mort. »_

Louche pour louche, ce gars-là ne se ratait pas du tout, non. C'était plutôt bien parti tout ça. Et Sam aurait volontiers pensé à une stupide blague et de n'en être que l'idiote victime, si son nom ne figurait pas au début de la lettre.

Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes avant de se décider à prendre le volant – de l'une des voitures garées devant le motel, évidemment, vu que Dean avait prit le seul moyen de locomotion du moment.

Il arriva exactement... quinze minutes plus tard à l'hôtel en question. Non sans s'armer auparavant, il prit le chemin indiqué et se retrouva enfin, le cœur battant, devant la première porte du couloir. Et il ouvrit.

Sans toquer.

* * *

Si Sam Winchester avait vu beaucoup dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pensé passer pour un obsédé pervers entrant dans une chambre d'amoureux en pleine action. En fait, il ne l'aurait jamais fait si un mystérieux mot ne l'avait pas fait venir.

Et le mettre ainsi extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cette situation délicate.

Un hurlement – la femme – des injures surprises – l'homme –un claquement de porte – un Sam paniqué – et une fuite improvisée – toujours notre Sammy.

* * *

Évidemment.

Il s'était trompé de chambre. Au lieu d'être allé à gauche, il était allé à droite.

Il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Aussi, quand on indique pas le numéro de la chambre, hein... !

Après avoir surpassé sa honte – genre dix bonnes minutes plus tard – Sam Winchester remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la bonne porte.

Cette fois-ci, il toqua.

Une fois.

Puis une deuxième fois.

Puis une troisième fois.

Puis un gros bon coup.

Toujours rien.

Sachant que, dans ces cas-là, on retrouvait souvent une victime à l'article de la mort entrain d'agoniser pendant qu'on tapait stupidement à une porte en bois, Sam n'hésita plus et saisit la poignée pour entrer dans la salle.

* * *

La salle était rouge, un lit sur la gauche, un bureau face à lui sur lequel reposaient toutes sortes de friandises/sucreries, et de gros nounours en peluche reposaient sur le côté pour ajouter au côté festif. Sam jeta un rapide regard aux alentours par réflexe afin de vérifier si aucun clown n'était présent. Il se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il constata que, non, il n'y en avait aucun.

Deux, trois petites notes de piano.

Sam sursauta au premières paroles qui le surprirent, et dont il ne comprit pas un mot au départ tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

_You could be who you are,_

_Any day of the week,_

_You are unlike the others,_

_So strong and unique,_

_We are with you !_

Première pensée : « _What. The. Hell. »_

Il n'écouta pas la suite, perturbé par un bruit qui venait de la droite. En fond, la musique ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, s'il ne faisait pas attention aux paroles, elle suffisait à le gêner dans sa concentration.

Il plissa des yeux, puis plus rien. Plus aucun bruit, rien, absolument rien. A part la chanson.

_Make a world we can live in,_

_Where the one who love's you_

_Not an issue_

Il se retourna dans un hurlement frôlant l'attaque cardiaque lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota le dos avec l'index. Puis le piano de la musique, qui diminua petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître.

Et la réaction tant attendue.

- GABRIEL ?!

Ledit Gabriel – car c'était lui – ouvrit les bras grands ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Hey, Sammy !

Et, immédiatement, la réaction inespérée : Sam recula. Bon, remarque, ça, tout le monde aurait réagit pareil normalement.

- C'est une blague ?

Gabriel s'écarta – pour ne pas incommoder Sam de leur proximité gênante – et exécuta exactement la même mimique que celle qu'il avait faite la fois où il les avait envoyés dans le monde des chaînes télévisées :

- Hellooooo, _Trickster_...?

L'Archange vit le chasseur faire un pas en avant et s'obligea à détacher son regard de ce petit pas qui accéléra les battements de son cœur de peur que Sam ne s'en rende compte.

- Gabriel, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Humm... Une distraction ?

Sam eut l'air de ne pas s'y attendre.

- U-Une distraction ?

- Hum hum.

- Une distraction.

- C'est c'la.

- Et ?

- Et..., répéta l'Archange comme une leçon avant de se reprendre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Et ben quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu es invité ?

- Je suis invité ?

- Oui ?

- A... ta distraction ?

Gabriel soupira.

Parfois, il fallait garder patience.

- Oui ?

- Tu dois plaisanter.

L'Archange sourit, amusé.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Sam lui jeta un regard sceptique, sourcils froncés.

- Heu... Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- … Non, laisse tomber en fait.

Le chasseur sortit de sa poche un petit papier replié sur lui-même et le tendit sous le nez de Gabriel tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

- C'est de toi, ça ?

Gabriel en profita pour saisir le bras de Sam qui tressaillit à ce contact et lui planta sous son nez à lui.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un carton d'invitation.

Sam se dégagea et lâcha :

- Tu te moques de moi ? On écrit pas « question de vie ou de mort » sur un carton d'invitation !

Gabriel lui lança un regard qui se voulait empli d'incompréhension – et ça marchait.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne connais pas l'expression « mourir d'ennui » Sam ? Suis-je donc le seul au monde à subir cette malédiction ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sam eut à nouveau envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

- Quoi, ça te dérange tant que ça ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être invité à une fête.

- Ce n'est pas une fête.

Le _Trickster_ sembla s'offusquer.

- Bien sûr que si c'est une fête.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. L'Archange pensait être le meilleur à surprendre les gens, à les manipuler, à avoir le dernier mot ? Il allait avoir une petite revanche avant de repartir. De toute façon, sa dernière occupation ne se montrait pas très attrayante.

Aujourd'hui, Sam Winchester se lançait le défi de faire chier un Archange.

- Non, je n'appelle pas ça une fête.

Gabriel fronça des sourcils, choqué que l'on puisse critiquer sa soirée. Il avait tout prévu ! La chanson qu'on ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête toute la soirée, les projecteurs, les friandises – bonbons, chocolateries, pâtisseries... Il manquait, certes, quelques jeunes filles, mais cette soirée n'était pas faite pour ça... non, disons qu'il avait plutôt l'intention de... de... de... Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire au juste ? Cour...cour...courtiser Sam ? Non, quand même pas, juste passer un moment, d-disons que... il... heu... heu... Hrmm, quoiqu'il en soit, ça fête était très bien organisée !

- Mais si, ma soirée est très bien comme ça !

- Et moi je te dis que non.

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis que ce n'est pas une fête.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non.

- Je te dis que si !

- Et moi, je te dis que non !

- Comment ça, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu y connais d'abord ?

- Je m'y connais assez pour savoir que ceci n'est pas une fête !

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui !

- Ma fête n'est pas une fête ?!

Tout à leur débat, ni l'un ni l'autre, pris dans la discussion, ne semblaient plus faire attention à qui ils avaient en face.

- Une fête, ça ne s'organise pas comme ça !

- Ah oui ? Et ça s'organise comme, alors ? Avec de la bière et des élans ?

Sam lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. »

- Non, ça s'organise avec des ballons et des confettis. Tu as oublié les confettis. On oublie pas des confettis dans une fête !

Ça y était. Il était parti.

Depuis tout petit, Sam avait toujours aimé les célébrations. Noël, anniversaire, quoique se soit. Il aimait décorer, faire de l'ambiance, s'amuser. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire une fête, pas vraiment. Peut-être une fois ou deux, pendant ses études... mais elles n'étaient pas terribles, vu que, tenant absolument à réussir ses examens, il ne passait pas trop de temps sur les détails... Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait eu le temps de bien imaginer comment serait la plus belle fête de sa vie.

Et là, il avait l'occasion de le faire.

Et tant pis si Gabriel était là.

Il n'avait rien à faire, et puisqu'il en avait les moyens... il n'allait pas se priver.

Et ça serait sa revanche sur l'Archange qui l'avait, il ne l'avait pas oublié, tout de même transformé en voiture.

Il s'avança vers les rideaux et d'un coup sec, sous le regard ahuris de Gabriel, le déchira. Puis le re-déchira encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Au bout de cinq minutes, du rideau ne restait que quelques... confettis.

- Ah. Ah oui, c'est assez économique, les confettis.

Accroupis, cherchant à les ramasser, sans réfléchir, Sam releva la tête et lui sourit.

Ce fût un coup pour les deux. Sam tenta de se re-concentrer sur ses petits morceaux tandis que Gabriel, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, détourna le regard avant de se rapprocher petit à petit pour l'aider à tout rassembler.

- Pff. T'en as vraiment foutu partout.

- Comme si tu t'en préoccupais.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Gabriel qui laissa échapper un sourire moqueur.

- C'est vrai.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils ramassèrent les confettis pour les mettre dans l'un des sachets qui avait contenus des sucreries, leur proximité s'agrandit, le nombre de confettis disparaissant petit à petit. Proches jusqu'à se toucher la main au même endroit au même moment.

Ils la retirèrent en même temps comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Les joues de Gabriel étaient en feu et il baissa la tête un peu plus bas pour le cacher. Sam, quant à lui, se sentait... bizarre. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et étrangement, ça le faisait encore plus peur. D'autant que son fichu cœur battait la chamade et qu'il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi et de comment l'arrêter – enfin de l'arrêter pas dans le genre définitivement, hein, juste le faire ralentir, reprendre une certaine régularité.

- Hum... il n'y en a plus, si ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Pff. Quelle idée, aussi, de vandaliser ainsi un pauvre rideau. Et de tout jeter par terre ! Si au moins tu les avais laissé tomber sur...

Il se figea alors qu'il allait prononcer le mot « lit ».

Oh oh.

Nope nope nope.

Pas de gaffes, Gaby. Ne t'imagine pas un instant comment ça aurait été, vous deux cherchant à les ramasser sur le lit... nope nope nope. Stoppe ça tout de suite. Enlève ça de ta tête.

- Sur ?

Gabriel sursauta puis sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Hein ? Heu, dans un sachet.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le moment. Et puis j'avais pas vu les sachets !

Le _Trickster_ lui donna une accolade, moqueur.

- Hé bien tu es miro.

- Ah oui ?

- Exactement.

Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Et maintenant, professeur Sammy ? Dites-moi un peu, comment on réussit une fête ?

- Déjà, il faut de l'ambiance. Donc de la musique.

- J'en avais déjà mis.

- Et tu l'as enlevée.

- Exact.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on parlait.

- Oui, sauf qu'à une soirée, on enlève pas la musique parce qu'on parle. Sinon, il n'y aurait jamais de musique, vu que tout le monde parle.

- Pas faux.

- Donc, mauvais point.

- … Bon, d'accord, mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà Sam remettait en marche la chanson qui avait déjà été mise en marche à son arrivée.

_Not an issue_

Gabriel se figea.

_'Cause we're all somewhere in the middle_

Jamais il n'aurait dû mettre cette chanson. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'amuser.

Il avait pensé... il avait pensé peut-être un peu charrier Sam, mais... mais cette soirée, jusqu'à maintenant, s'était déroulée tellement bien...

_What if the world stops spinning tomorrow_

_We can't keep running away from who we are_

Et cette chanson allait tout gâcher.

Elle allait tout gâcher, et lui, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger le petit doigt pour l'arrêter. Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Sam, n'y fit absolument pas attention.

- Toutefois, pour les sucreries... J'avoue, tu as assuré à ce niveau-là. Mais ! Juste à ce niveau-là, ajouta-t-il sous la mine un peu trop réjouie qui se dessinait sur le visage de Gabriel qui se prêtait vraiment à fond au jeu, ce qui le surpris quelque peu.

- De toute façon, personne ne peut mieux savoir que moi. J'ai toujours toutes les variétés possibles et imaginables. Bonbons, chewing-gum, sucettes, tout. Et chocolat évidemment.

Sam se rapprocha du bureau, songeur.

- Hey, ça existe ça, « framboise-cerise-fraise-mûre-citron-orange-menthes-caramel-réglisse-pamplemousse-a...amande » ?

- Je te l'avais dit, lança Gabriel en s'avançant vers le comptoir et lui prendre la friandise des mains et la gober d'un coup.

Sur le moment, le chasseur ne réagit pas. Puis il se reprit.

- Hey ! C'était le mien !

- Quoi ? demanda l'Archange en se retournant deux secondes après, la bouche remplie de sucreries qui le faisait ressembler à un hamster.

A cette vision, Sam perdit instantanément le fil de ses pensées et éclata de rire.

Paniqué, Gabriel s'agita, ce qui le rendit encore plus comique, évidemment. Sa bouille d'Archange avait définitivement perdu tout le sérieux que Sam aurait peut-être encore pu lui trouver.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Plié en deux, Sam n'arrivait presque plus à reprendre sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! cria Gabriel en tentant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche – en vain.

Sam ne put qu'articuler dans son fou rire :

- A... Arrête ! Arrête !

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

Sam semblait presque étouffer dans son hilarité à présent.

- AVALE !

Et, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un gros « _gloup_ » et Gabriel-hamster était à nouveau Gabriel-Archange. Archange avec du sucre sur les joues, mais Archange tout de même.

Affalé sur le lit, Sam essaya finalement de se relever, calmé, et c'est là que ça devint vraiment gênant. En tentant de se relever, Gabriel, qui – il le jure – n'avait pas fait attention, avait reculé, tous deux se prirent les pieds dans l'un de l'autre. Et c'est donc tout bêtement que Gabriel se retrouva sur le buste de Sam, paralysé de surprise.

Silence.

Gabriel releva un peu la tête et croisa le regard de Sam qui le fixait, rouge. Sa figure s'enflamma et alors qu'il pensait devoir se dégager de là tout de suite... c'est ce moment-là que choisit la chanson pour relancer son assaut.

Le plus humiliant des assauts qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

_If you're gay, then you're gay_

_If you're straight, well that's great_

_If you fall in between _

Il n'osait plus regarder Sam.

Mais il n'osait pas non plus ne pas le regarder. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il se dégage maintenant. Alors il restait figé là, sans rien faire, à attendre.

_That's the best way to be_

_You've got so many options_

_Every fish in the sea wants to kiss you_

Il sentait le cœur de Sam battre dans sa poitrine.

Il le sentait battre...

_'Cause we're all somewhere in the middle_

_We're all just looking for love to change the world_

- Gabriel.

L'Archange n'en pouvait plus.

Humiliant c'était, humiliant jusqu'au bout. Et tant pis. Il était Gabriel, oui ou non ?

Il releva subitement la tête et l'embrassa.

_What if the world stops spinning tomorrow_

_We can't keep running away from who we are_

Chœur de la chanson.

Tension.

Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent lentement de celles de Sam et son regard alla de ses lèvres pour remonter lentement à ses yeux.

_Gosh_.

Il avait de si beaux yeux.

Et à sa grande surprise, Sam qui gardait la bouche entrouverte, visiblement choqué... réagit finalement. De manière totalement inattendue – mais inespérée. Il saisit sa tête par les joues et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je...

Il passa sa langue dans sa bouche et Gabriel ne put que se taire et profiter.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin leur souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir parler, dire quelque chose, mais Sam fut plus rapide :

- Gabriel, je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je...

Il l'interrompit.

- Tu as aimé ?

A cette soudaine question, les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent et il rougit bien plus encore – et pourtant il était déjà bien rouge.

En fond, le chœur de la musique semblait avoir planté.

Pour toute réponse, Sam l'embrassa. Enfin non, il déposa juste un simple petit baiser tout timide sur les lèvres de l'Archange.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Il y avait bien plus de hardeur tout à l'heure, je trouve.

Si c'était tout nouveau pour eux – enfin surtout très très très surprenant pour Sam qui ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de leur lien, lui – aucun n'avait perdu son sens de la répartie.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as a te plaindre ?

- Je trouve juste que tu pourrais faire mieux.

- C'est pas ma faute, répondit malicieusement le chasseur. Y'a du sucre partout dans ton palais.

- C'est parce que c'est de l'amour sucré, idiot.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avoir le dernier mot et lui saisit doucement la nuque pour reprendre leur petite conversation physique sur laquelle ils allaient looonguement s'attarder...

Ce soir, Gabriel et Sam n'allaient pas vraiment s'ennuer, mais alors pas du tout, non non non.

Enfin, la musique quant à elle sembla reprendre son cours, finissant joyeusement sur un :

_Eeeeveryyyyoooone iiiis gayyyyy..._

_Yehaaah !_

* * *

Bon heu... Hey ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Une review pour me le dire - ou pas ? ;-;

Je vais au moins vous donner le titre de la chanson : **"Everyone is gay"** de **One Big Great World** (comment ça j'adore ce groupe parce que les paroles sont juste du overfluff et me mettent toujours d'une humeur excellente ?)

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, ceci dit (vu le temps que j'ai passé dessus... 8D)

A très bientôt je l'espère !

**Plume-now**


End file.
